Me? Lolicon?
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto sebenarnya malas untuk menjemput adiknya, Konohamaru. Beruntung menghampiri dirinya ketika bertemu seorang gadis manis disana. Namun naas terjadi ketika ia dikira seorang pedofil. "Aku tak menyangka kau seperti itu..."/Narusaku Always/OOC/little bit humor/</html>


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Narusaku of Course**

**Warning; Out of Character, Many mistakes here, absurd, story from me**

**Humor, a little bit Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me? Lolicon?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto baru saja berlatih bermain basket. Wajahnya penuh pelu dengan kulit sedikit menghitam terkena terpaan sinar matahari. Sebuah bola basket berada ditangan kanannya, sementara satu lainnya tengah mengetik pesan singkat membalas kiriman dari Sang Ibu. Ia menghela nafas, membiarkan bola basket itu menggelinding menjauh darinya setelah sengaja ia melepas.

Ia bergerak memberesi beberapa perlengkapannya dipinggir lapangan sementara dua sahabatnya yang lain nampak memperhatikan dirinya. "Kau mau kemana, Naruto? Bukankah ini masih jam satu?" Gaara bertanya, masih menatap lurus pada Naruto yang sekarang tengah menggendong tas miliknya. Naruto mengacak rambutnya yang basah karena sengaja ia guyur dengan air mineralnya. Mencoba menghalau panas.

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus. Menatap kebawah, memastikan tali sepatunya terikat sempurna. "Ibu ada urusan. Aku disuruh menjemput Konohamaru disekolahnya." Jelasnya dengan nada malas yang amat kentara. Terdengar decakan dari Kiba yang duduk disalah satu bangku.

"Memang adikmu tak bisa pulang sendiri? Kita latihan baru sebentar dan kau sudah mau pergi..." Kata Kiba, kini beralih fokus memperhatikan beberapa temannya yang masih berkutat ditengah lapangan terik.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. " Si manja itu akan mengadu pada Ibu. Dan jika aku tak melakukannya, Ibu akan menggunakan waktu separuh bermain _game_ ku dengan omelan panjang miliknya." Sahutnya dengan nada kesal. "...aku pergi dulu. Besok aku akan gantikan Lee." Lanjutnya, lalu membiarkan kaki-kakinya melangkah pergi setelah melihat dua temannya mengangguk setuju.

Konohamaru, adiknya baru saja masuk menjadi murid sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Sebenarnya jarak sekolah Konohamaru dengan rumahnya tak begitu jauh. Namun, Naruto tak bisa menolak jika Ibunya telah memberi perintah. Tak hanya omelan yang ia dapatkan jika ia sampai tak melakukan, uang jajannya pun pasti dipotong atau kalau tidak, ia tak bisa pergi keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan dengan para sahabatnya.

Cukup malas sebenarnya jika harus menjemput Konohamaru. Ia harus menunggu ekstra akibat adiknya yang suka sekali pulang terakhir, entah karena apa. Jika ditanya pasti akan dijawab membantu Ibu guru membersihkan ruang kelas. Tapi Naruto tak akan percaya, dalam benaknya alasan kenapa Konohamaru pulang paling akhir adalah anak itu bodoh dan terpaksa menerima hukuman.

_Shit,_ itu bukan Konohamaru tapi dirinya sendiri.

Naruto duduk disalah satu bangku didepan sekolah Konohamaru. Memasang _earphone_ dan mulai memutar beberapa lagu dari ponsel nya. Memejamkan mata berusaha menikmati suasana. Satu pohon besar yang berada disampingnya cukup membantu menghalau sinar matahari yang asik memberi panas dibumi.

"Permisi..." Suara lembut itu mengusiknya, sedikit dengan perasaan kesal, Naruto perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Iris langit itu terlihat. Terpaku detik itu juga. Seorang gadis cantik berdiri tepat di depannya. "...apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya kemudian saat melihat Naruto duduk gelisah di depannya.

Naruto melepaskan _earphone _nya. Mencoba bersikap tenang. "Tidak. Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar. Gadis didepannya ini menarik senyum. Manis. Mengalahkan rasa _ice cream_ coklat kesukaannya. Well, dia mulai berlebihan.

"Apa kau tahu ruang kepala sekolah?" Naruto mengeryit, kepalanya tertoleh kebelakang, melihat kearah sekolah adiknya. Lalu kembali menatap gadis itu, mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mana ia tahu ruang kepala sekolah. Melihat kepala sekolah adiknya saja ia tak pernah.

"_Don't know._" Sahutnya terdengar tak tertarik.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat berubah. "Oh, ku kira kau tahu. Tapi terimakasih. Maaf mengganggu waktumu." Katanya ramah. Dan kemudian menjauh dari tempat Naruto duduk, berjalan masuk kedalam halaman sekolah adiknya itu.

"Bodoh. Kenapa aku tak menanyakan namanya?" Naruto merutuk kesal. Menyimpan ponsel beserta _earphone_ kedalam saku celana setelah mendengar suara bel berdering dan tak berapa lama, para murid berhamburan keluar dari sekolahan, saling berlari, sesekali terdengar teriakan heboh dari mereka. Naruto berdiri, menenggelamkan tangannya dalam saku celana. Berusaha mencari sosok adiknya.

"Bocah itu pasti keluar paling akhir lagi.." Gumamnya bosan.

Di menit ke sepuluh setelah bel terdengar, Konohamaru baru terlihat batang hidungnya. Ketika ia hendak meneriaki, suaranya terpaksa ia telan kembali melihat sang adik bersama gadis yang tadi sempat bertanya dengannya. Bagaimana bocah itu bisa mengenalnya?

Menarik sudut bibirnya, Naruto terkekeh pelan merasa ada kesempatan. Ia baru saja akan menghampiri, ketika sang adik telah menangkap sosoknya. Berteriak kencang dan berlari menuju kearahnya. Membuat Naruto ingin menghilang saat itu juga melihat tingkah memalukan sang adik.

"Wooahh.. aku tak menyangka Niisan menjemputku. " Adiknya berkata senang setelah sampai di depannya. Naruto berdecak malas. Merasa konyol.

"Kau pulang paling akhir lagi. Dihukum lagi?"

"Niisaann.." Konohamaru berucap kesal dengan nada merajuk. "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang. Aku anak pintar dan juga baik jadi tak mungkin dihukum. Aku tadi hanya membantu ibu guru membawa buku ke ruangannya." Jelas Konohamaru menggebu-gebu.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Menarik tangan dari saku dan mengacak rambut adiknya. "Yaa..yaa aku percaya anak pintar." Katanya dengan nada datar. Menahan tawa melihat adiknya menampakan wajah cemberut. Sesaat kemudian Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Hey bocah.." Adiknya itu mendongak tinggi untuk menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Niisan?" Tanya Konohamaru penasaran.

Naruto menatap kearah lain. Memastikan. Lalu menatap adiknya kembali. "Siapa nama gadis itu?" Ia beralih. Tangannya terjulur, mengambang, menunjuk kearah seseorang.

Konohamaru memperhatikan arah tunjuk kakaknya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Yang mana?" Tanyanya polos. Naruto menggeram kesal, rasanya ingin menjitak kepala adiknya, namun ia tentulah masih ingin hidup normal jadi tak mungkin melakukannya. Ibunya bisa membunuhnya jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Bocah bodoh. Itu yang pakai rok, yang sedang tertawa..." Jelasnya dengan kesal bercampur gemas.

Konohamaru memajukan bibirnya. "Naru-nii jangan mengataiku bodoh. Ibu akan memarahimu jika tahu." Katanya merajuk.

Naruto mendengus. "Dia tak akan tahu jika mulutmu tak bocor." Balasnya sarkas. Kemudian kembali pada hal tadi. "..siapa namanya? Kau tahu bukan?"

Konohamaru memperhatikan lagi, sesaat wajahnya mengeryit. Alis halusnya terlihat menikuk sebelum kemudian memandangi Naruto. Sebenarnya sedikit merasa pegal karena harus mendongak menatap wajah Kakaknya yang tinggi. "...Naru-nii menyukainya?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Urusan orang dewasa. Anak kecil mana tahu. Cepatlah jawab, kau ini lama sekali..."

Konohamaru hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah benar-benar mengerti. Dan kemudian tersenyum lebar hingga gigi-gigi taringnya terlihat. "Namanya Karin." Jelasnya dengan nada menyakinkan. Membuat Naruto diam untuk beberapa waktu.

Jadi namanya Karin?

"Kakak, kau melamun?" Konohamaru menarik kemeja sekolah Naruto yang sengaja tak di masukan. Membuat pemuda itu kembali fokus memandangi adiknya.

"Berisik. Ayo pulang." Serunya.

Konohamaru mengangguk semangat. Meraih tangan kakaknya. "Kita mampir ke kedai Ice cream ya, Naru-nii?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi akukan sudah memberitahumu namanya tadi..."

"Ck, terserahlah."

"Horeeee..."

.

.

.

Naruto melamun. Tanpa menyadari bola basket yang meluncur dan menghantam sisi tubuh kirinya. Tak sakit, tapi cukup membuatnya terlonjak kaget dari tempatnya. Naruto memberikan _deathglare_ pada Lee yang tengah nyengir kearahnya sembari memungut bola yang baru saja mengenai dirinya.

"Kau tak konsentrasi.." Ucap Kiba yang tengah beristirahat meneguk air minumnya. Naruto berdecak. Menatap kearah beberapa temannya yang terlihat berebut bola dilapangan.

"Aku sedang tak main. Tak perlu berkonsentrasi." Balasnya datar.

Kiba duduk disampingnya, mengelap pelu didahinya menggunakan handuk yang tergantung dileher. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya penasaran. Naruto menggeleng. Sebenarnya tadi ia hanya bingung memikirkan cara mendekati gadis yang kemarin yang dilihatnya. Bukannya ia tak jago mendekati wanita. Bahkan ia terkenal menjadi salah satu _playboy_ di sekolahan. Tapi hanya sebatas nama yang ia ketahui dari gadis itu, bagaimana caranya ia bisa melakukan pendekatan lebih?

Dua hari ini saja ia telah bersuka rela menggantikan ibunya menjemput Konohamaru dengan niat agar bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi. Namun sial tak bisa dikira, gadis itu tak terlihat lagi. Sempat ia ingin bertanya pada Konohamaru tapi urung takut adiknya akan membordir dengan pertanyaan macam-macam padanya. Adiknya itu memang pintar.

"Perempuan. Kau bisa memberiku ide?" Tanyanya pada Kiba.

Sahabatnya itu menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Kau sedang suka pada seseorang?"

"Begitulah..." Jawabnya setengah menerawang. " ...masih sebatas tertarik. Tapi aku ingin melakukan pendekatan padanya. Sialnya aku hanya tahu namanya saja." Jelasnya.

"Nomor ponsel?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan tanda tak tahu.

"Alamat?"

"_No_, Kiba."

"Beri dia surat."

"Surat?" Naruto menoleh pada Kiba. Sedikit tertarik.

Kiba mengangguk. "Cara klasik. Tapi terkadang masih ampuh." Katanya datar.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "_Not bad._" Lumayan juga ide dari Kiba.

Naruto berkemas. Memasukan asal barang-barangnya kedalam tas, membuat Kiba dibuat mengeryit keheranan. "Kemana?"

"Aku duluan. Ada hal penting." Katanya terburu.

"Tapi Naruto kita akan diajar assisten baru."

"Bolos. Besok saja. _Bye_.." Tak peduli teriakan Kiba, Naruto berlari menjauh dari sana. Tak peduli pula bola basket kesayangannya tertinggal. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" Konohamaru bertanya polos, menimang benda dalam tangannya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Donat..." Katanya kesal. "Jelas-jelas itu surat kau masih saja bertanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengataimu bodoh." Cerca Naruto, tak peduli wajah Konohamaru berubah cemberut bersiap menangis.

"Naru-nii jahat. Aku tak mau melakukannya." Surat itu kembali tergeletak di atas meja Naruto. Membuat empunya mendesah lelah.

"Ok, maaf..maaf. Kau adikku yang paling pintar. Aku tak akan memarahimu lagi. Kau boleh meminta apa saja asalkan mau melakukan hal yang tadi aku bilang. Bagaimana?" Naruto mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya. _Acting._ Terkadang kelakuan adiknya ini terlampau menyebalkan.

"Kau janji?" Konohamaru menunjukan jari kelingkingnya pada Naruto.

Naruto mendesah. "Tentu saja." Dan kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada sang adik. Membuat bocah itu tersenyum lebar tak jadi menangis.

Syukurlah, batin Naruto lega.

"Jadi berikan pada gadis bernama Karin itu, oke?" Naruto meraih surat tersebut dan memberikan kepada adiknya lagi. Konohamaru mengangguk semangat setelah menerimanya.

"Oke."

.

.

.

Tiga hari lalu Naruto bertanya pada adiknya. Bocah itu mengatakan telah memberikan suratnya pada Karin. Naruto bersorak dalam hati. Ternyata kesempatan untuknya masih terbuka lebar. Hari ini ia gantikan lagi tugas sang Ibu menjemput Konohamaru. Sekedar iseng siapa tahu bisa bertemu dengan Karin dan mengobrol dengannya. Dan lagi, ia terpaksa absen dari latihan basket.

Naruto sampai tepat disekolah Konohamaru ketika bel telah berdering. Namun siapa sangka, adiknya pulang tak seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat berlari berhamburan bersama murid yang lainnya. Menubruk keras kaki Naruto karena tak sempat mengeram gerak larinya.

"Bocah, bisakah kau tak berbuat hal bodoh...?"

Konohamaru mengangkat wajahnya. "Naru-nii mengataiku bodoh lagi..."

Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Tidak. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucapnya, mencoba menyangkal. "Oh yaa, nanti kita beli ice cream di tempat biasa." Katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Konohamaru terpengaruh dan melonjak-lonjak senang.

"Heyy kau..." Naruto berpaling. Menatap pada seseorang yang sekarang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut, tak menyangka Karin menghampiri dirinya. Namun kali ini, wajah gadis itu terlihat tak bersahabat. Apa dia sudah membaca surat darinya?

"Halo Konohamaru..." Gadis kecil yang bersamanya menyapa adiknya pelan.

Naruto menatap bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau seperti itu..." Suara gadis di depannya terdengar begitu tajam. Jelas tengah marah.

Tapi marah karena apa? Suratnya?

"Maksudmu?" Naruto masih tak paham.

"Namamu Naruto, kan?" Tanya Gadis itu lagi, dengan nada tinggi. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Wajah cantik di depannya semakin terlihat seram. Entah kenapa membuat Naruto bergidik sendiri. "Dasar kau pedofil gila. Lolicon. Bisa-bisanya memberikan surat pada adikku, mengajak kencan dan meninggalkan nomor ponsel. Sementara dia bahkan tak mengerti maksud dari surat menjijikanmu itu. Dan kau sengaja menitipkan pada adikmu sendiri? Apa kau waras?" Cercanya habis-habisan. Beberapa orang nampak memandang kearah mereka melihat gadis didepannya ini marah-marah.

Naruto kaku. Otaknya berputar kebingungan.

Tunggu dulu.

"Sebentar.. sebentar..." Naruto mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada. "...sepertinya ada kesalahan disini. Surat itu ku tujukan kepadamu." Akunya jujur. Tak peduli itu terdengar memalukan.

Gadis di depannya ini merubah raut wajahnya. Terlihat lebih tenang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau Karin kan?"

"Karin?" Gadis itu mengulangi. "Karin itu adikku. Aku Sakura." Jelasnya dengan nada tegas.

Naruto melirik gadis kecil disamping gadis itu. Lalu melirik pada adik laki-lakinya.

Oh sial,

"Konohamaru..." Ia memegangi bahu adiknya, membuat bocah itu menoleh kepadanya. "...surat kemarin kau berikan pada siapa?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Adiknya tersenyum lebar. "Karin-chan." Dan ia menunjuk kearah gadis kecil disana dengan semangat.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ini parah. Sangat-sangat parah.

"Kemarin aku menanyakan nama gadis ini..." Naruto tanpa sadar menarik tangan Sakura, menunjukan pada Konohamaru. Bocah itu menautkan alis memandang gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Sakura-nee?"

"Dia yang kumaksudkan bocah.." Kata Naruto mulai frustasi.

Konohamaru mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi kemarin kakak bilang gadis yang memakai rok dan sedang tertawa. Karin-chan juga pakai rok dan sedang tertawa waktu itu. Jadi ku kira dia yang kakak maksudkan..."

Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Pusing menderanya.

Dan semuanya hancur berantakan.

Dia pedofil?

Naruto bergidik. Seumur-umur baru kali ini dikatai seperti itu.

Konohamaru sepertinya perlu diberi tambahan pelajaran ekstra sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban karena telah mengacaukan semuanya.

**-END-**

**...**

**Udah dua minggu lebih gak publish fic#Devil laugh**

**Sebenarnya bukan mau publish yang ini, tp waktunya bru mepet jadi gak keburu. **

**Dan Terimakasih banyak buat Riela-san udah sempetin kirim PM supaya publish fic baru, saya jadi semangat nyelesein nih fic sama satunya lagi. Nanti saya apdet yang lain. Domo Arigatou.^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OMAKE-**

Naruto masuk kedalam lapangan basket _indoor,_ meletakkan tasnya asal dan duduk dengan lesu. Iris langitnya nampak menatap kebawah. Memandangi ujung sepatunya, tak benar-benar berfokus. Lee yang berada disebelahnya menyenggol bahunya pelan, terdengar terkekeh sebentar sebelum mengajaknya bicara.

"Wajahmu muram sekali..." Tak ada niatan mengejek sebenarnya. Tapi dari pengelihatan Lee, wajah Naruto memang tampak masam. Bagaimana tak masam? Kemarin usahanya telah gagal dan 'beruntunganya' lagi, Konohamaru terus-terusan menempel pada Sang Ibu membuatnya tak berkutik untuk sekedar memberi 'pelajaran' kecil pada adiknya. "..belum apa-apa kau sudah tak semangat seperti ini. Jika kau tahu, kau harus siap-siap dengan tenaga ekst-"

Naruto memotong. "Diamlah, Lee kau ju-"

Dan perkataan Naruto juga terpotong.

"Kau lolicon..." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya cepat mendengar suara itu. Bola matanya membulat sempurna. "...cepat kemarin dan laksanakan hukumanmu karena sudah berani membolos." Teriak seorang gadis dengan baju olahraga ditengah lapangan sana, teriakan itu jelas-jelas tertuju untuknya. Naruto bungkam, matanya mengerjap tak percaya.

Gadis itu? Sakura?

"Dia...? kenapa bisa disini?" Ia menoleh pada Lee meminta kejelasan dan tanpa ia sadari tangannya mencengkram seragam basket Lee. Sementara sahabatnya itu kini nampak berwajah sedikit pucat.

"Lo-lolicon?" Suaranya bergetar. "Tadi Sakura-senpai memanggilmu Lolicon, Naruto?" Tanyanya terdengar tak percaya. Apa pemuda itu mempunyai kelainan atau apa?

"Senpai?" Naruto justru balik bertanya. Juga terlihat tak percaya.

Lee sedikit menjauh, membuat cengkraman Naruto terlepas. " Dia assisten pelatih yang baru." Jelasnya. "Da-dan aku masih tak mengerti kenapa dia memanggilmu Lolicon?"

Gawat.

Oh tidak, masalah tak berhenti sampai disana ternyata.

Kenapa bisa jadi serumit ini?

Bisakah ia bangun dan mendapati ini hanya mimpi?

Tidak Naruto. Sepertinya tak akan bisa. _Cause this is damn real._

**-Truly End-**

**-Terimakasih-**


End file.
